I Am a Woman Too
by scxxpio
Summary: "No sé como pasan mis días, todos los días necesito estar ocupada. Pensarás que siempre permanezco fuerte, pero... soy una mujer también."


**Hello~  
Este es un song-fic, basado en la canción del mismo titulo "I Am a Woman Too" de Minah.  
¡Espero les guste!  
::Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores::**

* * *

**I Am a Woman Too.  
**

**_He pasado contando con mis dedos los días en los que no lloré. A veces me pregunto, ¿Era feliz contigo? ¿Realmente te amé? Me quedo pensando debajo de esta cama que es más grande que una persona, me siento como un bebé llorando. _**

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte? –me pegunte a mí misma mientras comenzaba a derramar un par de lágrimas- Odio esto-dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y tomaba el cesto de ropa mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de lavado- No sé como paso mis días-susurre frustrada-

-Todos los días me levanto pensando en que haré, necesito pasar mis días lo más ocupada posible. Me deshago de mi pijama y tomo un par de jean azules ajustados, una blusa blanca, mis botas café y mi abrigo negro. Sujeto mi cabello en una trenza francesa de lado, algo desordenada. Tomo mi bolso y salgo de la casa en dirección a algún lado. Esto me afecta más de lo que esperaba. _Pensaras que soy fuerte, pero… soy una mujer también.  
_

-Me despierto llorando debido a ti, lloro con la brisa del viento pasando, entiéndelo, también soy una mujer también-susurre mientras caminaba hacia aquel lugar donde todo empezó y todo termino-

_**-Sólo escucho el "tic tac" del reloj, sin pensarlo me siento en el borde de la fuente y comienzo a esperar por ti. Justo como antes los recuerdos llegan a mi mente, es inevitable-** _Debo haber usado una caja de pañuelos entera para secar mis lágrimas-dije para mi misma y solté una risa-

-¡Elsa! –escucho a alguien gritar mi nombre, alzo la vista y veo a mi hermana Anna, sonrío mientras me levanto- ¡Elsa, por fin te encuentro!

-Hola Anna-digo mientras la abrazo fuertemente y ella me devuelve el gesto-

-¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te he estado buscando como loca estos días! –me miro preocupada-

-Tranquila, estuve en casa… Solo quería pasar un tiempo solas y ya-dije sin importancia-

-Elsa, eso no tiene nada que ver con Jack ¿O sí? –me pregunto seriamente mientras se separaba de mi. Me sorprendí-

-"_Eso no me lo esperaba"-_pensé- No Anna, no tiene nada que ver con él-dije de forma tranquila.

-Elsa, por más que lo niegues, todos sabemos que aún lo amas-me dijo algo molesta-

-¿Qué? No, claro que no…

-No lo niegues Elsa ¡Todos lo sabemos!-dijo mientras me tomaba de los hombros-

-¡Qué no Anna!-le grite- Ah, olvídalo, yo solo… Te veo luego-le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar-

-¡Elsa! ¡Por favor espera!-escuche a Anna gritarme que regresara, pero no le hice caso y seguí mi camino-

* * *

_-Después __de mi encuentro con Anna fui de regreso a casa, donde los siguientes días me dedicaba a acostarme en el sillón y encendía la T.V, sin prestarle mucha atención realmente, solo cambiaba de canal._

-No sé como pasan mis días, todos los días necesito estar ocupada –dije algo cansada mientras soltaba un suspiro- Realmente te extraño Jack. Me estoy volviendo más débil, no puedo vivir sin ti…–digo en un susurro y escucho un ruido-

_*toc toc*  
_

-¿Hm? – miro en dirección hacia la puerta- ¿Quién será? Ya es tarde-mire el reloj de la pared- _"11.30 p.m, que raro"_-pensé

-¿Quién es?-pregunte mientras me acercaba a la puerta-

-¿Elsa? Soy Jack

-¿Qué? –me paralice. _¿Qué hacia Jack aquí?_-

-Soy Jack… Elsa, ¿podemos hablar? –pregunto-

-Yo…-no sabía que hacer. Mordí mi labio inferior nerviosa- E-Espera…-tome las llaves y abrí las cerraduras, abriendo así la puerta- Pasa

-Gracias…-dijo aquel chico albino de ojos azules, tez blanca, con una sudadera azul y jeans negros, con tenis del mismo color-

-¿Puedo saber a qué vienes? –dije mientras cerraba la puerta y me giro a verlo-

-Yo sólo… quería verte, sabe cómo estabas-dijo mientras sonreía nervioso-

-Ajá…-dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos-

-Yo…-empezó a decir pero se calló al momento-

-¿Tú? –lo incite a seguir

-Verás yo…-intento seguir pero de inmediato guardaba silencio otra vez. Pasaron unos minutos y nadie decía nada, solo estábamos ahí mirándonos el uno al otro.

-¡Por Dios Jack! ¡Si vas a decir algo apurate! –grite rompiendo el silencio-

-¡Esta bien! Elsa, nunca debí hacer lo que hice, en estos meses me di cuenta de que te sigo amando…-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi, yo solo lo miraba sorprendida-

-Jack…-susurré mientras acariciaba su rostro- Te extrañe tanto-sonreí mientras él también lo hacía mientras acercaba su rostro al mío y puede sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos, como había extrañado tanto sus labios. Sentí sus manos sobre mi cintura y yo acomode mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. No quería separarme de él, pero necesitábamos respirar, lentamente fuimos rompiendo el beso-

-Necesito tu amor Elsa-dijo mientras me abrazaba y hundía sus rostro en mi cuello-

-También necesito el tuyo, pero recuerda que soy una mujer también… _No siempre soy fuerte, me vuelvo débil, lloro con la brisa del viento pasando, no soy de hielo Jack_-él se separo un poco para mirarme-

-Lo sé, lo sé, eres la mujer más hermosa y fuerte que he conocido y me siento afortunado de tenerte conmigo, a pesar de lo que paso, no quiero dejarte ir nunca más Elsa-acaricio mi mejilla- Te amo Elsa, nunca lo olvides.

-Te amo Jack-dije mientras lo abrazaba- ¡Te amo, te amo! –grite mientras sonreía y lo besaba una vez más-

-Quiero sentir tu amor Elsa-dijo de forma picara. Yo solo reí-

-Y yo el tuyo Jack-dije divertida mientras caminamos hacía el cuarto-

** The end.**..


End file.
